There are many implements or tools used today that are used in association with a composition; and there are many compositions in use today that require or are preferably used with a tool or implement. For example, depilatories are normally used in conjunction with a scraper. Depilatory composition is applied to the area of interest, the depilatory composition is allowed to set for a set period of time, and then the composition, together with the depilated hair, is removed employing a scraper.
Similarly, compositions used to clean spots off of clothes or off fabrics or from rugs are applied to the soiled area, allowed to work in the soiled area to perform their action, and frequently the composition is worked into or rubbed in, or rubbed with a brush before removal to enhance cleansing. Grouting compositions are used to grout cracks or holes in surfaces, such as walls or ceilings, are applied to fill the crack or hole and then a blade is applied to smooth the grout so that it is even with the surface surrounding the hole or crack. Massage lotions are applied to the skin and then the massaging implement is worked over the skin with the lotion acting as a lubricant as well as performing other functions depending upon the composition of the lotion. Compositions are available for removing paint from surfaces, such as mirrors or windows. Compositions are available to soften materials to remove labels, and the like. The softening composition is applied to the surface of the material or to the label to act upon it, the composition is allowed to work on the material for a period of time, and then it is scraped off employing a planar scraper blade which can have a knife-edge or blunt edge with sharp 90 degree corners.
Paint, ink, coatings, waxes, and protective coatings are applied to an area frequently using a sponge. Some paint removers and polishers are applied to a surface and then after they have acted upon the surface, they are rubbed with sandpaper or a very fine polishing surface to either remove the paint or coating or to polish the surface.
Razors have traditionally comprised a frame with a fixed razor blade or a razor blade holder which is used to removably secure razor blades. Razors have been in use for over a century. The handle is normally elongated and shaped somewhat like a toothbrush handle. The head of the razors for replaceable razor blades is adapted to receive the particular type of razor blade that it is designed for. Although there are razor blades that can be received on a universal head, many razor blades can only be received or a proprietary head.
Shaving lotions come in cans, flexible tubes, semi-rigid tubes and in soap cakes. Shaving lather is normally applied to the skin when the skin is wetted. Preferably the skin has been prewashed to remove facial oils and bacteria. Earliest shaving lathers were lathered up from soft caked soap placed in the bottom of a mug, wetted with water and then lathered up with brush. The brush applied the lather to the face. Shaving lather caked soap is still available. In the 1930's, prepared lather creams started to appear. These lather creams were sold in flexible tubes, tubes similar to toothpaste tubes. The tubes were originally made from tin or lead or alloys thereof. Later tubes were made from aluminum. Today the tubes are made from plastic. Some lather creams were meant to be applied to a wet face directly with the hands or fingers. Other lather creams were made to be applied with a brush. These types of shaving lather creams are still available. In the 1960's, shaving foams became available in pressurized cans wherein the lather foam was released from the can by pressing the relief valve. The lather foam was released as a foaming mass which was applied to the face typically with the fingers and hands. This is the most common form of shaving lather used today.
With regard to volume and size, the cake soap shaving lather requires less room, but it also requires a container, such as a mug and a brush to utilize. Volumetrically, the shaving lathers that are available in aerosol cans require the most space and can be applied with the hands and fingers making them easy to use. Shaving lather creams available in tubes are easy to apply with the hands and fingers and require less than half the space of shaving lathers supplied in aerosol cans and work equally as well. They do not require a mug or brush.
Many women prefer to shave body hair in the bathtub or in the shower, and many men prefer to shave their beards in the shower. The bath and shower are not convenient for the use of cake soap shaving lather with a mug and brush. If the mug is dropped, it can break, since they are normally made of ceramic material. In addition, the mug can chip the bathtub or shower tile. The aerosol can has a disadvantage in that, if it is kept in the shower or around the tub, it gets wet and the metal of the aerosol rust causing rust stains in the tile grout and the like. In addition, if the can is dropped, it can ship the bathtub or shower tile. Thus, when shaving in the bathtub or in the shower, shaving lather cream that is contained within a flexible tube is preferred because a flexible tube is normally nonmetallic and can be dropped without breakage or chipping and can be left in or around the tub or shower without causing rust stains. The flexible tube of shaving cream is more convenient for travel because it requires less space than aerosol cans and does not require the use of a mug or brush for application.
One of the problems that is encountered by people when traveling is the amount of space required for their shaving gear including the razor blade with its frame and the shaving lather source, whether it is soap cake shaving lather applied with a brush or shaving lather applied from a flexible tube or shaving lather applied from an aerosol can. Another problem is that when people shave around the bathtub or shower, the separate components, the razor blade with handle and the source of the shaving cream, take up space which is normally in a premium around a bathtub or in a shower stall.
Thus, there is a need and there has been a need for a single unit shaving device which contains the shaving lather as well as functioning as a frame, support and handle for the razor blade.
Many compositions such as shaving cream, cleaning preparations, and the like, are thick or gelatinous materials that cannot easily be removed from a rigid bottle. These compositions are more easily applied from a flexible container having flexible or semi-rigid walls, such as a toothpaste tube.
Many compositions are supplied in flexible tubes with a separate tool or implement for use. The tube and tool or implement frequently get separated, and thus when the user wants to use the composition, they cannot find the implement or tool or vice versa. In addition, because of the relatively low cost for many compositions, tools are made cheaply and skimpily and do not have and adequate handle. It is object of the present invention to provide a flexible tube having flexible or semi-rigid walls for dispensing a composition for use and the implement or tools being secured to the flexible tube so that the implement or tool cannot be separated from the composition and the flexible tube can function as a large handle so that the implement or tool can be comfortably held and worked.
Furthermore, in another embodiment, there is a need for a single unit shaving device that can be detachably attached to, and used with, a flexible tube, where the tool is attached to a structure capable of holding the tool and the tube in a rigid, yet removable, relationship with each other. In such a case, during use the tool can be secured to the tube such that the implement or tool, while separable from the flexible tube, can still function as a large handle so that the implement or tool can be comfortably held and worked.